Why are Chooki and Beni Together?
by dream18writer
Summary: Chooki as been acting weird and Ceylan and Toxsa are determined to find out why. Will they regret what they find out or will they find it was nothing at all? (This is going to be my attempted at a mystery type themed story. Sorry if it is not very good but mysteries are not exactly my strong point.)


**Author's Note:** _Guess who's back? I have gotten back into Tenkai knights and decided to start writing stories on it again. Now since it has been awhile my ideas might not be that good and I might be a bit rusty but I hope you like the new stories I will come with. Now here is the first story in quite while. I hope you like it._

 **End of Author's note**

* * *

On a bright and clear summer day some time after Vilius was defeated the knights were just having a calm normal day hanging out at Mr. White's shop. Well mostly normal. On this day Chooki was called away and left without any kind of explanation. This was not the first time he was called away either. He had been called away multiple times the past few days and no matter who asked he would not say what he was doing.

"So what do you think he has been doing?" Ceylan said suspiciously.

"How would I know? He hasn't told me." Toxsa said.

"Me either." Guren said.

"I am so curious! I wish he would just tell us already." Ceylan complained.

"He has to have his reasons for not telling us." Guren said to his blue haired friend.

"Still…" Ceylan said slowly.

"If you are so curious why not follow him." Toxsa offered.

"Come on Toxsa we shouldn't…" Before Guren could finish Ceylan interrupted.

"Good idea. We could be like super secret spies." Ceylan was obviously excited.

"Or stealth ninjas." Toxsa added just as excited.

"Man that sound fun. Let's go." Ceylan said.

With a silent agreement between Ceylan and Chooki they both ran out of the room leaving Guren behind. Unlike his excited friends he was not interested in following Chooki around so he decided to just head home instead.

Meanwhile Ceylan and Toxsa had spotted Chooki waiting outside a toy store. To get into the spirit before getting there they both decided to dress up like detectives. Ceylan even had a lollipop to act as a pipe.

"What is he doing?" Toxsa whispered.

"Not sure. He is just standing there." Ceylan said.

"He looks like he is meeting someone but who?" Toxsa asked.

"Maybe this person is why he is keeping this a secret." Ceylan deducted.

"But who would that be?" Toxsa asked.

"Looks like we are about to find out. Look!" Ceylan pointed to Chooki who was waving someone down but because of the crowd Ceylan and Toxsa couldn't see who it was yet. Just then out of the crowd a long pink haired girl came out of the crowd and ran right up to Chooki. Ceylan and Toxsa was stunned to see the girl was Beni!

"What is Chooki doing with bubblegum head?" Ceylan said practically losing his lollipop.

"This is getting interesting." Toxsa said as a response. He gained a smirk and chuckled.

After a minute of talking Chooki and Beni walked into the toy store.

"Why are they going in there?" Ceylan asked.

"Beats me. Maybe there is a new game out they both like?" Toxsa offered.

"Like what? I am not even sure they have anything in common." Ceylan said.

"Well let's wait and see what they walk out with." Toxsa said.

"OK."

With that their wait began. For the most part the two of them stayed in the same corner they had been in but at one point they decided to get a scoop of ice cream. They also changed back to their normal clothes since it was getting quite hot.

After awhile Toxsa finally spotted Chooki and Beni leaving the toy store but there was nothing in their hand. Also for some reason Beni seemed disappointed by something but Chooki seemed to be trying to cheer her up. Then they walked off together to another location.

"Where are they going now?" Ceylan said getting his mint flavored ice cream.

"Let's find out." Toxsa said lickinge his popsicle.

They quickly scarfed down their ice cream treats, Ceylan getting a brain freeze in the process, and then chased after Chooki and Beni who were now going into a clothing shop. Ceylan and Toxsa were beyond confused. There was no why Chooki would going shopping for clothes. Especially not with Beni, so why was he?

"What on earth is Chooki thinking?" Toxsa said in confusion.

"Oh no. I think I know?" Ceylan said nervously.

"What?" Toxsa asked.

"I think those two are on a date." Ceylan said dramatically.

Toxsa stared at him blankly then laughed out loud. "A date?! You have to be kidding! There is no why that is it!"

"Then how do you explain them meeting in secret and going shopping together." Ceylan asked.

"Maybe…" Toxsa thought for a moment and he just couldn't think of a reason. Chooki and Beni seemed like polar opposites and as far as anyone knew they had no common interests so there was not reason for them to be hang out together alone...in secret...at the mall.

"OH NO! You might be right!" Toxsa said loudly and in a panic.

"Hey! Toxsa calm down. That is just a guess. That don't mean it's true." Ceylan said trying to calm the boy down.

"But what other reason could there be?" Toxsa said.

"I don't know but this day just began. Maybe we will figure it out if we keep watching them. Ceylan said.

"I hope so and I hope they are not dating That would just be weird." Toxsa said.

"Super Weird." Ceylan said in agreement

With that the two of them decided to watch Chooki and Beni a bit longer in the hopes they could figure out just what is going on between Chooki and Beni.


End file.
